


0-8-4 (Podfic)

by FireDancer, SevenCorvus



Series: Welcome To Agents of SHIELD Podfics [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Welcome to Night Vale, s01-e020-8-4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireDancer/pseuds/FireDancer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had waited for so long, lost in ancient ruins, sleeping silently, patiently, waiting for its time in the light, until finally it was discovered. Welcome to Agents of SHIELD<br/>(PODFIC VERSION)</p>
            </blockquote>





	0-8-4 (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [0-8-4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/989336) by [FireDancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireDancer/pseuds/FireDancer), [SevenCorvus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus). 



Please find the podfic at MediaFire[ here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/7glpb2k2d891d60/Welcome_To_Agents_of_SHIELD_Episode_2_0-8-4.wav)


End file.
